


Demanding Bosses

by moocher



Series: The Significance of... [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9844001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moocher/pseuds/moocher
Summary: Francis wants a new hairstyle and Alfred does some research. Hairdresser AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: one very, very tame insult, curtesy of Arthur.

Alfred was the personal assistant of Francis Bonnefoy, world-famous actor and model. The actor/model had decided he needed a change of hairstyle to keep all attention on himself and demanded for the best.

After much research, since Bonnefoy would reject anyone he hadn’t heard of himself (even though he didn’t much care for those ‘lower’ than himself, i.e. not Hollywood material), he came across a renowned salon, _Kingdom of Awesome Hair_. Francis had only agreed to this when he realised that his childhood friend was the owner and saw the extensive list of famous people with famed hairstyles.

oooOOOooo

Arthur Kirkland was the top hairstylist at _Kingdom of Awesome Hair_. He’d been working there for quite a while and had styled many famous heads. In all honesty, though, he couldn’t really give a toss as to whom the hair belonged to seeing as he much preferred the companion of hair in contrast to the personalities of the owners.

Usually, there would be crowds of people waiting outside to catch glimpses of new hairstyles the celebrities were donning. Today was no different.

Francis Bonnefoy swept into the building followed by a hoard of bodyguards, who were struggling to keep the fans from throwing themselves into the building and at Francis. Gilbert, the big boss of Kingdom of Awesome Hair, welcomed them grandly having not seen Francis much recently and guided them to Arthur. Alfred had just about managed to greet Arthur before Francis swooped in by kissing him on the hand and leading him away by placing a hand dangerously low on the small of Arthur’s back. Feeling annoyed, since Alfred noticed that Arthur was damn attractive, he flopped onto the couch as he waited.

Arthur didn’t care about celebrities, but Bonnefoy had somehow landed himself in Arthur’s hit list before even sitting down. He was too arrogant, too flamboyant, too flirtatious, too narcissistic; he was too much of everything negative.

Arthur politely asked Bonnefoy to sit at the hair-washing station, and he did so, right after a quick grope of Arthur’s rump. Arthur silently fumed and hoped that would be the end of it as he continued applying the sweet-pea-scented shampoo, followed by the conditioner, massaging the scalp to reinforce healthy roots (as well as render Bonnefoy slightly drowsy or at least content enough to stop the flirtation). Needless to say, the massage only seemed to fuel his efforts.

Alfred felt a pang of jealousy when he saw Francis spank that ass and receive a head massage. However, he was pleasantly surprised to see the other angered by such an action as he hated seeing people fall at Francis’s feet just because he spoke to them. It was truly refreshing to see any person (especially this man) act completely differently from pretty much everyone who had come into contact with the actor/model.

After not-so-gently towel-drying Bonnefoy’s hair, which the other griped through clenched teeth before saying he liked those with a fiery temper, Arthur began to create his visualised style. There were many times he was sorely tempted to ‘slip’ or just cut all of it off when the other kept babbling words of supposed seduction in a mix of French and English, but, as loathed as he was to admit it, Bonnefoy really did have...acceptable...hair. Instead, as some semblance of revenge (he couldn’t go all out), he managed to slap Bonnefoy’s face with his own hair a number of times as he created the ‘desired’ hairstyle, secretly laughing each time Bonnefoy spluttered and threatened to have Arthur fired, only to have Arthur threaten him about shaving off his ‘beautiful locks of pure sunshine’ to leave a ‘beautiful mirror for the sun to bounce off’. Having finished the style, he enjoyed slapping Bonnefoy’s head, face and neck with a towel, to remove the left over hairs, obviously.

Bonnefoy fumed as he cursed at Arthur with offensive French words only to have Arthur look at him with pure innocence when he span Francis to three-way full-length mirror, allowing Francis to have a look at himself from various views, for Arthur liked to see the reactions of his clients when they saw the outcomes in their entirety and didn’t cut hairstyles with mirrors around.

Alfred laughed as he watched Arthur’s actions, thoroughly enjoying the show, having tired of the actor’s demanding and selfish ways. He’d been amused so much that he’d forgotten the reason for the visit and was also shocked at the result. He caught himself before Francis and took a snide picture of the first time Francis had been rendered speechless.

Alfred applauded whilst Francis babbled in overjoyed French and twirled around posing in front of the mirror and stroking his hair. Arthur looked towards Alfred and bowed, smirking, before making his way to Alfred. However, Francis grabbed Arthur out of his enthusiasm and leant in for a kiss before pulling away immediately as Arthur whipped out a scissors with a gleam in his eye. Francis turned up his nose and walked off to complain to Gilbert before walking out dramatically, with the whole entourage following, of course.

Alfred was torn between attraction and duty. Sadly, he didn’t have long to worry as Toris, part of the entourage, dragged him along, wanting to keep his job. Glancing back at the shop, he continued to be dragged in dejection.

Later, when he arrived at home after another long day, he reached into his pockets containing his keys and found a card with the _Kingdom of Awesome Hair_ logo. The name on the back read _Arthur Kirkland,_ followed by a hand-written number and a note saying ‘Come see me again without the tosser’.


End file.
